parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 4
Little John now what about that for luck its only a circus a peanut operation Tummi a peanut operation yum i love peanuts Robin Hood peanuts why you dunces its the royal coach Prince John himself Little John the prince wait a minute theres a law with robbing royalty i ll catch you later Robin Hood what and miss this chance to perform before royalty Little John ah here we go again suddenly Tummi spots Gad and Zook with the rhino gaurds at the royal coach Tummi is that Gad and Zook Zummi what Gad and Zook are here oh no that must mean Duke Igthorn and Toadwart are here too and theyre working for Prince John well lets get this show on the road then and they switch into their disguises all ooda lolly ooda lolly fortune tellers fortune forecast lucky charms get the dope with your horoscope Prince John fortune tellers how droll stop the coach Duke Igthorn oh boy fortune tellers huh i cant wait to get my fortune told count me in Sir Hiss sire sire they may be bandits Toadwart Sir Hiss might be right they want to get your money rather than tell your fortune Prince John oh poppycock female bandits what next how rubbish Duke Igthorn that is the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard since when do ladies steal things from royalty uh ha welcome in here were delighted to meet you Prince John my dear ladies you have the permisson to kiss the royal hand whichever you like first Robin Hood mm how gracious and generous Duke Igthorn please we insist Toadwart no Dukie dont Duke Igthorn shut up pipsqueek now which do you like Zummi how bout this hand they kiss the hand and the jewels disappear and Little John smiles showing jewels in his mouth to Sir Hiss Sir Hiss gasping sire sire did you see what they Toadwart yes Toadie saw that too they took Prince John stop stop hissing in my ear ah Hiss you hissed your last hiss he stuffs him in the basket Duke Igthorn and you Toadwart im throwing you in the basket with him he drops Toadwart inside with him Prince John supicous snake Duke Igthorn and on to something ogre they walk inside the tent Robin Hood masterfully done your excellentcy now close your eyes and concentratre Grammi you too Igthorn Duke Igthorn ah yes he closes his eyes Grammi and keep them shut but no peeking mist of time come forth spirits Little John you got the fireflies Tummi Tummi right here Little John he hands the stick of glowing fireflies to him Little John okay little fireflies glow babies glow Robin Hood were waiting ah look sire look Prince John oh incredible floating spirits Duke Igthorn fascinating ive never seen anything like this in my whole life now tell us the future please Prince John reaches to touch but Robin Hood smacks his hand Prince John ouch Robin Hood naughty naughty you mustnt touch young man Duke Igthorn why i never Prince John how dare you strike the royal hand Robin Hood sh sh youll break the spell just gaze into the crystal ball ooda lolly ooda lolly a face appears a crown sits on his noble brown Prince John ooda lolly a crown how exciting Duke Igthorn interesting tell us more Grammi his face is handsome regal majestic loveable cuddly face Prince John handsome regal majestic loveable a cuddly face oh yes thats me it really is what now Robin Hood and i see your illustrated name Prince John i know my name get on with it Robin Hood your name will go down in history of course he grabs the money bag but Sir Hiss tries to hold it back with his tail Prince John yes i knew it i knew it Duke Igthorn ha ha congrulations your highness youre gonna be know as the king of nottingham Prince John yes yes Hiss did you hear that oh you hes in the basket dont forget it Duke Igthorn and Toadwart is in there with him as Robin Hood reaches for more bags of gold Sir Hiss smacks his hand with his tail Robin Hood ah and proceeds to tell the rest meanwhile Little John stares at the gold wheel on the coach Tummi ah Little John what are you doing Little John hmm what have we here solid gold hubcaps oodalolly the jackpot he takes it off suddenly the rhino gaurds spot himand whistle Gad do you see what i see Zook Zook yeah its those ladies dont they look good and hearts flash in the eyes of the ogres and they take all the money Duke Igthorn what no somebody stole our money Prince John robbed ive been robbed Hiss youre never around when i need you he opens the basket Prince John ive been robbed Sir Hiss of course you ve been robbed Toadwart and look theyre making off with our money Robin Hood and Little John together ooda lolly ooda olly fortunes forecast lucky charms and they ditch the disguises Duke Igthorn what thats not fortune tellers its the Gummi Bears Prince John after them you fools Duke Igthorn Gad Zook get those gummi bears and the Rhino Gaurds chase them and the Gummi Bears drink gummy berry juice Prince John no no Duke Igthorn slow down you idiots or we ll fall in the mud and Prince John and Duke Igthorn fall out of the coach and into the mud Prince John no no no Duke Igthorn blast those gummi bears why when i get my hands on Sir Hiss i knew this would happen i just knew it i tried to warn you but you wouldnt listen but Prince John gets the mirror and aims it at Sir Hiss Sir Hiss you just had to ah ah seven years bad he shatters the mirror on him Sir Hiss luck thats what it is and Igthorn throws a mud ball at Toadwart hitting him in the eyes Toadwart now Toadie gonna need a bath Sir Hiss and decides you broke your mothers mirror Prince John mommy he sucks his thumb i have a dirty thumb Duke Igthorn there there we ll get them we need a plan to find the weakness of Robin Hood and set a trap for him Category:Robin Hood Parts